Sarff's Snake Pit
by TsumoriIchi
Summary: fem!Harry/Draco. Seren Elain Liliwen Potter, also known as 'Freak', had accepted she was unique at a young age, took comfort in snakes and named her magic Vormund. Most of her magical questions were answered as well as her snake family could, so she wasn't surprised by school letters bombarding the Dursleys'. The Professor who's taking her to Diagon Alley is another thing entirely.
1. Seren becomes Sarff

Something to prove I'm not quite dead, yet. I wanted to give my readers something since I can't decide what to do with Haku and Zabuza in '_Narumiko, Kogitsune no Yoko_'. I'm dedicating the creation of this story to **Marionette of Wonderland** for being a wonderful supporter and giving me great ideas. These chapters should come out shorter since my main focus is _Narumiko_, although this story may move along quicker since it doesn't have characters I'm unsure what to do with... For now.

~Parseltongue~

* * *

><p>Seren Elain Liliwen Potter, otherwise known as 'Freak' to her guardians, willed the locks on her cupboard to open.<p>

Once she heard the light click as they released themselves, she slid out of the small space and padded towards the backdoor softly. She was rather petite for a seven, nearly eight, year old; malnutrition made her small frame look like that of a five or six-year-old instead. Her raven colored, blue-black hair was chopped to look like a messy, semi-stylish pixie-bob that looked Bulgarian Rose red in direct sunlight.

She'd once tried to grow out her slightly curled, wavy hair, to look nice and pretty like the other girls at school, but she'd found out that long hair only gave easier access to pain caused by her aunt yanking it to lead her to her cupboard if she got in trouble. Dudley had also liked to use it during their 'bonding games'; which usually resulted in more pain and bruises for her. It also got too messy and in her way during chores since her aunt wouldn't let her do anything to make it look nice. At least, now that it was short, it looked like it was supposed to be styled to look messy; plus she only needed her fingers and not a proper brush which was good since Aunt Petunia wouldn't let her have one. It also helped that, while her hair is kept short, it remains straight; albeit thick.

Upon reaching the back door, she left the house as quietly as she had her cupboard; with her family none the wiser. Running to the back fence, she slipped through the loose board behind the Gardenia bush and ran into the woods; completely barefoot and clothed in a large, short-sleeved shirt that had previously been her cousins- and still retained holes from when he'd play too roughly. Her petite frame drowned in the shirt so much that it reached her knees and drooped down one shoulder. Running further, where the moonlight didn't enter the tree canopy, she willed a ball of floating light to guide her path.

She never knew where that ability came from, she was the only one in the family with gifts; she only had to think really hard on something and want it to happen with all that she had. Seren had a suspicion that it was the 'magic' that was forbidden to speak about in the family. Even though she knew there'd be big punishment if her family ever caught her doing anything with her special ability, she just couldn't help herself.

It felt like home.

No matter what went wrong in her young home life, the spark that she felt buried deep inside made her happy. It felt warm when she was cold, it was comforting when she was upset and it worked to make her happy when she was sad. The best part was that it always felt protective when she was being hurt, even though she had to try really hard to keep it from lashing out at her uncle when he hit her; she felt loved when it gave her that protective feeling. It always did it's best to give her what she wanted or needed and tried it's hardest to do as she asked; still it had its limits, though. No matter how hard she and her 'magic' tried to make things happen, certain things just weren't possible for them.

Like food and drinks, a bigger cupboard, taking her places or new clothes; although, she could make her current clothes look nicer or change colors, sometimes even make a pattern or design. If she was careful, she could use the spark inside of her to help with her chores without her aunt noticing. The 'magic' was always as helpful as it could be which made things a bit easier for the girl.

She had taken to calling the spark inside of her Vormund, which she'd read was German for guardian; she found that out when she hid in the public library during one of her cousin's 'games'. If she concentrated really hard, there were times when Vormund would be visible; he often twirled and twisted around her body like a snake, which made her happy since serpents were her favorite animals.

Halting her thoughts on Vormund, Seren realized she'd reached her destination. At the base of one of the larger trees in the woods, there was a hole hidden between the roots large enough for her to crawl through on her hands and knees. Inside was the Den, the place where she felt the safest and cared for. Crawling through, the sounds of hissing and slithering scales reached her ears before Vormund's ball of light followed her inside to light up the entire Den. Thanking Vormund, she silently asked him to make the 'faerie', as she dubbed any of Vormund's light balls, a softer color so as not to disturb the snakes too much.

The faerie went from a bright white to a soft green that was easier on the eyes in the enclosed space of the warm Den. The feel of smooth scales gliding around her waist and over her shoulders accompanied the musical hissing of the oldest female Adder in the Den.

~Hello, Mother.~

The large female tightened her coils around the small child in a gesture similar to a hug. Mother slid her large head to look Seren in the eye, slowly blinking her vertical slit, red eyes, before flicking her black tongue lovingly over the girl's cheek.

~Hello, Hatchling.~

Seren huffed as she slid her delicate fingers over the zigzag patterns on Mother's back. ~I'm not a hatchling, Mother.~

Mother hissed out a laugh. ~Would you prefer Snakelet? But you are not a snake, young one.~

~I didn't hatch from an egg either, though. Nor am I a neonate, I was not born of a snake, Mother.~

Mother tightened her hold on her precious Speaker. ~Perhaps I will call you Yearling, instead?~

Seren thought it over before sighing sadly. ~But I am not that, either, Mother. I am not snake as much as I wish I was, so what can I be called? And don't say Speaker because that makes it sound like I'm better or something...~

~Then it is time for you to be given a true and proper name.~

~Mother, I already have a true name.~

~Ah, but not a Den name, a name given to a snake of age within the family. You may not be a true Adder or snake or serpent, but you are ours and its time to prove that you are excepted as a true Adder child of my Den.~

Seren couldn't help but suck in air at the thought of being so tenderly loved by the Den Mother of the Adders. The thought that she was getting the gift of a snake name made her so incredibly happy that Vormund caused an energy spike that sent mini faerie lights dancing through the Den; the lights moving so quickly that the tails caused them to look like floating snakes. The multi-colored lights caught the attention of the entire Den.

Mother thought for a few moments, enjoying the loving caresses her young speaker gave. ~Perhaps Sarff? It is Welsh for serpent... Or hydra, from Latin, instead of serpens or draco?~

Seren giggled at the thought of being called a name that dominantly referred to dragon. ~I like Sarff, Mother. It's similar to my true name, Seren; although, my true name means star in Welsh.~

Mother hissed her agreement. ~Sarff it is, little Speaker.~ Mother hissed loudly, so that the entire, focused, Den would hear the twelve-year-old Adder's decree. ~From now on, our beloved Speaker shall be referred to as Sarff. I expect all of my Children to obey this request, honor Sarff as you honor me.~

The resounding hisses of agreement and congratulations on being gifted a strong name from Mother, made Seren feel so cared about that a few crystalline tears leaked from her jade colored eyes. Mother saw this and gently licked away her tears of happiness.

~Thank you, Mother. Between you and Vormund, I am very happy.~

Giving her Sarff a loving squeeze, Mother directed her towards the writhing mass of settling snakes as the Den prepared for sleep.

~You are very welcome, dearest Sarff. Now let Hud rest as you sleep among your snake brethren. I shall wake you before morning comes so that you won't be punished.~

As Seren was covered with her snake siblings, and offered their shared warmth, she sleepily asked Mother a question that she'd been meaning to for the two, nearly three, years she'd know this particular group of Adders.

~Mother~ She was cut off by her own yawn ~Why do you refer to Vormund as Hud?~

A soft whisper of a hiss brought the answer to her ears as she drifted into sleep's embrace. An answer that she would question for days to come, questions that Mother and the rest of the Den would be only too happy to find out and answer as best they could. The answers they would give to her, would give her hope that all would be well and that she'd find happiness in the future.

~Because it is Welsh for Magic, my darling little Sarff, and you will learn of it in due time. Rest wrach ifanc, young witch.~


	2. Enter Uparaja

~Parseltongue~

_'thoughts'_

_emphasis_

* * *

><p>Ten year old Seren, known as Sarff to her snake brethren, couldn't wait for her upcoming birthday. After all, Mother said that she would learn how to properly work with Vormund in a wizarding school once she turned eleven. What made for even more excitement, was that it was Dudley's birthday and Seren would be accompanying them to the local zoo since her normal care-taker had hurt herself.<p>

Seren wouldn't say anything, but she had a feeling all those cats were out to get poor Mrs. Arabella Figg.

After making a large breakfast for her relatives, and getting whatever scraps they deemed her worthy of, Seren was told to wear her best clothes so that she wasn't an embarrassment on 'Duddy-kin's' special day.

_'Spoiled prat. I hope I'm never like that, and any children I have as well!'_

Once they picked up a friend of Dudley's, they made their way to the zoo. As much as she hated the thought of spending the day with the 'family', Seren couldn't help but be excited; she'd never been to the zoo before!

Once they'd gotten inside, Seren was pretty much left to her own devices. She decided to spend the last bit of her time in the reptile house, so she ran all through the zoo to be sure she saw everything before going to the reptiles' habitat. Once there, she was struck by the beauty of all the exotic snakes that lay behind fragile glass walls.

A particularly pretty Burmese Python caught her attention due to its mutterings of not being able to see the marshes of south-eastern Asia. Walking to its tank, she looked around to be sure she was alone before inquiring as to why the handsome thing had never seen the humid and wet marsh of its true home. The python seemed surprised to have been spoken to so politely by a human.

He lifted his head and blinked at the young girl. ~A witch, perhaps?~

~Yes, Mister Python, but I haven't been to school yet.~

He nodded softly. ~Ah, what's your name, little witch?~

Seren smiled at the lonely python. ~I'm Seren, but my Den name is Sarff. Given to me by Mother Adder of the wooded Den near my human home.~

The large python nodded again. ~Hello, Sarff, I have no Den name due to living in captivity. Although a few keepers have taken to calling me Uparaja. I've been told it was what the Burmese called their Crown Prince.~

~A regal name for a handsome serpent.~

~And yours is quite lovely as well, young witch, especially for one not born of scales.~

Suddenly Seren was shoved from her place in front of the glass by her whale of a cousin and his friend, shouting for aunt and uncle to see what the python was doing. Uparaja hissed angrily at Dudley and his friend for the mistreatment of the Speaker he had been conversing, rather nicely, with. When the two boys began banging on the glass, Uparaja struck the glass harshly with his fangs bared; Dudley and his friend jumped back in fright before moving forward to taunt the poor caged python. From the ground where Seren had fallen, she cradled her now badly sprained right wrist and glared at her cousin and his friend.

Uparaja was hissing in agitation and twisting his long and thick body chaotically, attempting to see the child Speaker who had been shoved from the view of his tank glass. ~_Sarff!_ Are you all right, little Sarff? Are you there? Please answer!~

Without answering the highly agitated python, Seren willed Vormund to vanish the tank glass causing the two taunting buffoons to fall into the tank's pond. Seeing that the glass was gone, Uparaja moved quickly and slithered out of the tank, twisting frantically in search of the young girl. Upon seeing her lying on the ground, holding her wrist delicately with tears gathering at the corners of her bright jade eyes, he slithered happily over to her before curling the entire length of his body around her petite frame. Hissing soothing words into her ear, flicking his long, forked tongue gently over her wounded wrist and occasionally giving a light squeeze of reassurance eventually got her to calm down; an occasional sniffle of her button nose was all that she allowed herself to show as her aunt and uncle helped the two boys out of the python's exhibit.

The zoo security, that had come over in all the ruckus, stopped to call in the snake keepers to assist the little girl that the python had wrapped himself around. The Dursleys kept their distance from the 'Freak' while the keepers tried to get near her to extract her from the coils of the near twenty-foot reptile.

Uparaja was having _none_ of that.

The kind child Speaker, that had been so polite, was wounded and upset; he wasn't about to let anyone near little Sarff and he would use his body as the shield that would hide her from nasty Walkers. He'd been rather taken with the child, he hadn't met anyone that kind in many years; let alone a Speaker. This line of thought led to Uparaja's repeated attempts to bite the keepers that attempted to remove him from Sarff's petite body. The keepers were getting fed up with his behavior and had gotten a dart-gun before Seren had realized that her new friend was in danger.

"_No!_ Don't shoot him," She shouted at the keeper with the gun, startling him with her vehemence, "He's not doing anything wrong. He's protecting me because I got hurt when my cousin shoved me from where I had been standing."

She hissed softly to Uparaja, so that no one would realize it was her. ~It's alright, let me show them. They can make it better.~ She extricated her right arm to show everyone the swollen, purpling wrist that she could no longer move.

~Fine, Sarff, but I _will not_ leave your side... But I am too heavy aren't I?~

~Vormund can make you a little lighter but not too much. Just try to keep most of your weight off me when I stand, Okay?~

As Uparaja nodded quickly, Seren attempted to stand using only her left hand; Uparaja wrapped a few coils, near his head, around her arm and shoulder so that she wouldn't bump her wrist and hurt herself further. Allowing most of his lower half too remain on the ground, he used his strong body muscles to assist Seren in standing. When one of the female keepers had seen how bad her wrist was, the brunette had run off to retrieve one of the vets; she was now returning with their senior primate vet who could at least set and wrap her wrist to ease the pain.

When the vet came near, Uparaja gave a warning hiss to the middle-aged man before Seren slid the delicate fingers of her left hand over his head as it rested on her left shoulder; he eased up on the man and nuzzled his head into her neck. The keepers were lost and confused as to why one of their most temperamental pythons was all lovey-dovey with a child. Once the vet had finished wrapping her badly swollen wrist, he stepped back and smiled kindly at the nearly eleven year old girl; amazed that the snake was so content wrapped around what parts of her small body he could be without causing her to fall under his weight.

The elderly security guard had gotten blankets for the boys to wrap up in. Said boys were now glaring hatefully at Seren and the Burmese from where they stood shivering and cowering behind the elder Dursleys.

When the keepers once more attempted to take the python from Seren's body, Uparaja revolted angrily; snapping at who ever dared to come within a foot of them; that was his current striking range since his upper body was wrapped carefully around the child. Seren looked at them with a small smile and said innocently, "He doesn't want to leave me, I think he likes me."

Vernon just about birthed a cow, "You get rid of that _thing_ this instant, we don't need any _freakish-ness_ in our house, girl! We already take care of you, I will not add a_ man-eating snake_ to that! You hear me?!"

Uparaja made a lunge at her walrus faced, whale of an uncle, hissing and spitting in outrage. "Uncle Vernon, I don't think he liked that..."

"I don't care what it likes, that- that_ thing_ is nothing but trouble. Just like you, girl; disrespectful, disobedient troublemaker! Get that thing off of her so that we may go home. Now!" Vernon was nearly purple and entering the danger zone of possibly popping a blood vessel in his forehead. Seren found that look fascinating on him.

"But, Uncle," she said quietly, tilting her head innocently, "He's like the friend I'm not allowed to have."

The four keepers, two security guards and vet all turned to pierce Vernon with glares of varying degrees of hate and incredulity. He spluttered but recovered and spat, with barely concealed venom, "That is not_ my_ fault. If you were a better behaved child, the other children's parents would allow you to be friends with them. Even your teachers report having to keep you separated from the others due to your_ destructive_ nature. Now, be rid of that creature so that we can leave; I'll not have you ruining Dudley's birthday due to_ your_ disobedience."

The two women of the group of zoo workers narrowed their eyes; while their male companions may have somewhat bought the excuse, they were having none of that. They looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement.

The lovely curly-haired brunette, Anneliese Faust, was a German zoo transfer, with a soft spot for all things children, and she was not about to let that darling little ravenette go home to an, at least semi, abusive home without protection. And it seemed that the native Brit, Amelie Vicker, thought so, too. "Sir," Anneliese said, catching everyone's attention with her slightly thick German accent, "It seems as though Uparaja is_ unbelievably_ attached to your darling niece. He is extremely picky with who handles him at any given time, and that he so willingly attached himself to this adorable young girl, it seems he's trying to tell us its time for him to be released."

"Yes," continued Amelie, "He's nearly twenty, that's entering the final years of the average wild Burmese Python. He needs a good home, see, and he doesn't cooperate very well with his keepers any more. So if he's obeying her, and already so attached, I don't see anything wrong with him going."

She had spoken rather quickly and tossed in a proven fact to make it seem like giving away exotic snakes was a normal everyday occurrence. Annaliese had to smother her grin as Vernon Dursley's face became slightly glazed from the almost round about way Amelie was talking. "And, good sir, He can hunt the rodents and pests that surround your house."

Seren spoke up, giving her best cute face, "We have a large area of woods behind our house, could he find food there, too, Miss?"

"Oh! But of course, even though he was born and raised in captivity he'll have no problems hunting for himself. And if you have_ any_ questions or concerns you can just call one of us. I'm Amelie Vicker and this," she turned quickly, her shoulder length, cocoa brown braid swinging in time to her twist, "Is Annaliese Faust; she was transferred from a German zoo specifically for her reptilian knowledge." Annaliese nodded her head happily, causing her waist length, dark chocolate curls to bob from her high pony.

Seren had caught the underlying hint that Amelie had given; the two ladies would help with anything they could, and that offer was extended past snake care tips.

Petunia, just wanting to leave and avoid any more scrutiny, spoke shrilly, "Well, if it can get rid of pests and rodents, fine. Perhaps he can help keep our garden clear of the nuisances. Can we leave now?"

The security guards looked confused as to why the ladies were letting the young girl take such a large reptile home with her, their fellow keepers had caught on when they'd seen Seren's eyes widen at the hidden offer of help and the vet decided _'not his primates, not his problem'_. One of the guards cleared his throat, "Of course, ma'am, sorry for any trouble."

As they were leaving, Seren asked the kind ladies what she could provide for Uparaja; she was told to keep a small pool of water for him. And then Annaliese and Amelie slipped their numbers- work, homes and cells- into her pocket as Uparaja used his lower body muscles to help walk along; he was still partially coiled around her, but he managed to make himself weigh as little as possible with a little help from Vormund. Either way, the pair looked rather funny as they walked and slithered along in time with each others movements; it nearly looked like Seren had a really long and thick snake tail.

No need to make things look any more suspicious than they all ready did, after all. She felt slightly better that she'd gotten back at Uncle Vernon, just a little.

And after that exciting trip to the zoo, Seren had to sit in the very back of the car so that Uparaja didn't _'attempt to eat precious Duddy-kins'_. Now all she had to do was introduce him to the Den, keep a large tub of water in her small cupboard and await her wizard school letter. It couldn't get much more exciting for the young Speaker.


	3. Feathered Sentinels

To the **Anon** who reviewed about OC drivel, _please read the summary_; this is a **FEM!**Harry story. There are no OC's unless you count the Adder Den, although they are only to help add to her character and are not actual, pre-thought up characters of mine; the Adders, Uparaja's extended story time and subsequent character traits, as well as the particular sentience of Vormund are really the only things I don't have to disclaim. Uparaja the Burmese Python is even in the first book and movie; although they were different as one was a Boa Constrictor and the other a Burmese Python. I just gave the python a name and kept him in the story. I do thank you, however, for posting a review.

~Parseltongue~

_'thoughts'_

_emphasis_

* * *

><p>It would seem that Seren had spoken too soon.<p>

Immediately after the zoo incident, acceptance letters from her wizarding school started coming... _Via owl_. Uncle Vernon was having a rather large breakdown about the _'freakish-ness and indecency of it all'_. Uparaja kept telling his Speaker how he thought the man's heart would give out due to how much purpling and spluttering he did.

If he thought the neighbors would be talking about how many owls had taken a sudden interest in number four Privet Drive, he obviously didn't think about what boarding up your mail slot and fireplace would make them talk about. Seren had been confined to her cupboard more than usual after the Dursleys figured out that more and more letters would come; not that she minded. Uparaja and her still went to the Den nightly to visit with their Adder brethren courtesy of Vormund's assistance.

The Adders had taken surprisingly well to the rather giant Burmese, Mother had decided that if he took care of their precious Sarff, then he would be welcomed into the Den. Seren sighed sadly, as she took to her hanging hammock in the corner of the cupboard, thinking of her beloved Mother. She was nearing the last days of her life, being nearly fifteen she was exceptionally healthy; however, the entire Den knew of her failing energy. They also knew that she was holding out until she was sure Seren was going to the wizarding school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, according to the multitude of letters they'd been getting. Seren didn't want Mother to leave but she knew it had to happen. So she and Uparaja had made a plan.

To take Mother to see Hogwarts before she left the world; they'd give her an honorary burial on the enchanted grounds as well, to show their love and appreciation.

All that was left was to be able to accept the school's offer of attendance and to find a way to get Mother there; that and school shopping. Uparaja slid from his large water basin and climbed his way onto Seren's hammock to curl up with her. The Dursleys had removed her small cot and gotten her a super thick, industrial grade fishing net to use as a bed after they'd gotten home from the zoo. Seren had scoured the garden shed for a basin large enough to accommodate most of Uparaja's body comfortably, while also being able to fit into her cupboard.

Her little room was awkward yet perfect for hosting the both of them. The door was at the tallest point of her room at seven feet which then slanted down to be two and a half feet at the smallest end due to being located under the stairs. As the door opens, her three-foot tall bookcase is immediately to the left and covered the length of the three-foot wide wall, the hammock hangs kitty-corner over it at four and a half feet and looks directly at the door, then from left to right the eight foot length of her room has thread bare rugs and towels to cover the wooden boards, she hung her clothes using the nails that protruded from the entire length of the walls on both sides, she tucked her two pairs of shoes on the top corner of her bookcase closest to the door and the large, rectangular three by four-foot water basin stood at a foot and a half tall and was pushed snugly into the shortest half of her room.

They were lucky that it had been a perfect fit.

With Uparaja's basin taking up a good four out of eight feet of room length, they literally shared the room fifty-fifty. Though there were times she'd lay on the floor and hang her feet and calves into the basin and Uparaja would come to curl up or coil around her in her hammock. They made do just fine, with the awkward shape and size of the room, merely because he could curl up tightly so his nearly twenty-foot body could fit into a three-foot space while she had a petite body that looked barely nine or ten and her unusually short height was never a problem. After getting the basin in, which was the hardest part, it only took a few trips to the kitchen and back with two buckets to fill it with water.

~I heard uncle shouting about moving to some rock in the middle of the ocean so that the owls would stop hassling them. Then when he tried to move a packed suitcase from the door to the trunk they all swooped in and chased him back into the house. They're smart, they know the difference between his briefcase and a suitcase and they're making sure we stay exactly where we are. I think that's referred to as _'house arrest'_. I wonder if that means they're sending some one here... Aunt Petunia won't like that.~

A short pause. ~You haven't tried to eat any of the owls have you? They seem nice.~

A hissing laugh was returned. ~I was watching them chase him back inside from the tree in the backyard. No, I haven't eaten any of them, Sarff, in fact they don't seem to mind my company in the branches with them; so long as I don't startle them. What's wrong, little Speaker?~

A soft sigh as she relaxed into Uparaja's coils and pushed the hammock into a swinging motion by kicking lightly off the wall. ~I turn eleven tonight, we should bring something for the Den. To celebrate. What do you think?~

~I can go out and hunt down some rabbit and mice, maybe I'll ask the owls to help so that we can bring lots to the Den.~

~Yeah, maybe if you and the owls hunt enough today, I can have Vormund levitate them to the Den tonight. Maybe we can invite the owls as well. Although... I don't speak Owl-ease, only Parseltongue.~

They looked at each other before laughing, or hissing in Uparaja's case, at the absurdity of 'Owl-ease'. ~I'm sure it wouldn't be called something quite as bland as _Owl-ease_, Sarff.~

And with that laugh, Seren climbed down from her hammock, making use of the bookcase shelves as small steps, and led him to the back door and allowed him out with orders to have all kills hidden outside of the garden fences._ 'We'll have a good time tonight,'_ Seren thought, _'I'll make sure tonight is as good as possible since this may be the last celebration with Mother... Everything will be nice and tomorrow I'll be eleven. We'll make it.'_

* * *

><p>Professor Severus Snape normally scared the living daylights out of Hogwarts students due to him sweeping down the halls like a great black bat, today he would have absolutely petrified them. His day had started off well enough, until he'd been summoned to Dumbledore's office just before lunch. He knew, just <em>knew<em>, his good day was shot the moment he'd seen that Merlin be damned twinkle!

His gut instinct had been correct.

Not only was he being taken from his wonderfully simmering potions, but he had to personally deliver a Hogwarts acceptance letter to Potter's brat. _Personally!_ As in face to face.

His grumbling got darker as he exuded an aura of grim displeasure. He couldn't help but think sardonically to himself, _'Was the child incapable of removing a tied letter from an owl's leg? Or picking it out of the mail?' _He scoffed lightly, _'She is probably too pampered to do anything for herself.'_

He decided, rather darkly, to go early morning the next day; with any luck he'd be waking her from sleeping in on her birthday. He would have cackled to himself if the idea wasn't as childish as it was; not that he needed to harm the girl. With that thought happily floating through his sharp mind, he sped off to his personal potions lab in the dungeons. After all, there was no reason to add the insult of a blown up potion to the injury of his pride from being forced to see to the Potter child.

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun saw Severus Snape at the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive at exactly seven o'clock. However, he was not expecting to be looking quite as dumbstruck as he was...<em> 'Seriously there has to be, at the very least, a hundred school owls practically barricading the house!' <em>There were even owls in the trees and on the rooftops of houses as far down the street as Number Nine!

"What in Merlin's name...?" was all the poor, confused man could get out due to his stupor.

Collecting his jaw from the proverbial floor, he straightened out his clothing, turned back to the door, rang the doorbell and took a calm step back. It was easier to be intimidating if you looked properly presentable. He had even worn his more 'Muggle friendly' black robe-like cloak over a dark emerald silk, button down shirt and black slacks.

Not even a full minute later, the door was slid open nearly soundlessly. Severus blinked twice before slowly tilting his head down, lower and lower, until his obsidian gaze finally caught the large, bright, jade green eyes of a child. He was unsure if the small being was male or female. The child was cute in a pixie-ish way that most likely denoted being a female; however, the over-sized, hole filled and mostly thread bare boy's clothing was saying otherwise. The large, almost almond shaped, killing curse green eyes blinked owlishly at him before an impishly cute smile crossed the delicately structured face.

He was, by now, eighty-five percent sure the child was a girl. _'Too pretty for a boy... Maybe?'_

The petite child spoke first, using near impeccable manners, "Forgive me, sir, but if you have business with the Dursleys, They won't be entertaining until after nine this morning." She, for the soft-spoken voice was surely feminine, paused to look a bit closer, "Are you, perhaps a business partner of Mr. Dursley's? Not to be rude but I don't remember meeting you, sir."

Taken aback by the young girl's wonderful manners he cleared his throat to reply, "Ah, no, my apologies for coming to call so early. I am actually looking for a Miss Potter, if you could wake her."

He watched as her bright, jade eyes widened and realization and hope flashed behind their sparkling depths. The child leaned out of the door slightly, glancing around before whispering, "Sir, are you from the _special _boarding school that's been sending acceptance letters with the lovely owls that now guard the house?"

Severus noted the slight awe in her soft voice before he nodded. Receiving a positive answer, she opened the door wider to allow him access to the entryway. "Please do come in, sir, would you like some coffee or tea? I've just started breakfast if you would care to have some, it's still early after all."

Following her into the dining room, that was a large alcove of the kitchen, he couldn't help but ask, "Doesn't your mother make breakfast?" He would have missed the slight flinch and tensing of her shoulders if he hadn't been watching.

"My mother passed away. This is my aunt and uncle's home. I'm sorry, I just noticed I didn't introduce myself." She turned from her spot in the center of the pristine kitchen and offered her dainty hand, "I'm Seren Potter, sir, it's nice to meet some one who's like me."


	4. Findings, Families and Familiars

Sorry for any and all extremely late updates, my terribly lame excuse is my changing work schedule and side jobs. Because of my horribly late update I made it extra long. Other than that, please enjoy!

~Parseltongue~

_'thoughts'_

_emphasis/spells_

* * *

><p>If someone where to attempt to surprise or catch him off guard, they would have a very difficult job. This little slip of a girl had managed it in but a few short moments and a couple of sentences. <em>'Well, there goes my idea of waking the brat up from her snug bed.'<em> Severus couldn't help but think.

Clearing his throat, he lightly gripped her delicate hand and introduced himself with only a slight sneer, "I'm Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter." The impish child smiled charmingly and asked once more what beverage he'd prefer.

After hearing the curt reply of, "Tea, please.", Seren set about making a good pot of Earl Grey and finishing of the full English breakfast her relatives enjoyed as the Professor sat himself in one of the dining chairs and watched her closely. Moments of observation passed before he spoke again, "Miss Potter, why do you make breakfast instead of the Lady of the house? Should a child not be sleeping?"

Seren neither paused in her cooking nor turned around to answer, "Oh, no. Aunt wakes at eight-thirty, half an hour before Uncle. I was telling the truth that they'll only entertain guests after nine, most likely the earliest would be around nine-thirty. I'm sure that you can be the exception seeing as you're the Professor who shall be the one to take me off of their hands... At least for a bit."

Severus was about to respond before he felt a sudden weight coil around his lap and over his shoulders, effectively pinning him to the chair, and heard angry sounding hisses near his ear.

~Don't be rude, two-legged, my Sarff provides for the house as a proper Den Mother should! Though I too disagree with her treatment, she will be an excellent Den Mother because of her knowledge! Why I Should-~

Seren twirled around quicker than the imps she resembled and scolded her favored serpent in English so as not to frighten the poor Professor who was currently facing Uparaja's displeasure; and rather large fangs. "Uparaja! That's enough out of you, where did your manners go? You're acting like the mindless beast the Dursley's claim you are, release Professor Snape immediately or I won't allow you into my hammock for a week." The hissing stopped immediately as the giant python looked over at his chosen speaker and pulled back slightly from the surprisingly intimidating form of his Sarff leaning forward slightly, bent at the waist, with one hand on her hip, the other brandishing a spatula menacingly in their direction and a dark expression on her pixie-like face.

To say Severus was surprised that the dainty child could be even remotely intimidating would be an understatement; the fact that the nearly twenty foot reptile obeyed and slid off of his person to coil at the little girl's feet as she went back to cooking shot that surprise straight through the roof. He knew the twitch would happen before his eye actually began to twitch; just as he knew the migraine he was going to have would probably be equivalent to the feeling of a herd of hippogriphs stampeding over his skull... Twice!

Nearly ten minutes of slightly uncomfortable silence followed. Severus took a deep breath before he braved the uncharted waters, "A wonderful pet you have, Miss Potter."

A giggle came from the girl's mouth as she plated the large breakfast, to set onto the table, "Wonderful as he is, Uparaja is not a pet. He's my friend and companion. Even Vormund has made him my companion for life." She refilled his tea cup as he tried to figure out what her last sentence meant. He gave up after a couple of long moments of thought.

"I know that vormund is German but what does it mean?"

"Guardian."

"And who is this guardian?"

"Magic. I've named mine Guardian because of how much it's done for me; I usually also think of Vormund as a male."

He took a moment to digest that odd tidbit of information. "So, you're using the word guardian as a name. So I should think of it as a capital V?"

"If you think of the literal word, that's also a capital G, sir."

Severus thought the hippogriph analogy from earlier wouldn't do his blossoming migraine any justice what-so-ever. He merely blinked and nodded along to prove he was even listening; although, he definitely wasn't comprehending. Then what she had threatened the reptile with earlier finally registered. _'So much for me being the overly observant one... maybe I need a vacation.'_

"Miss Potter?" He got a hum in return. "You told your companion earlier that if he didn't obey he would be denied access to a hammock, correct?"

Seren nodded as she plated the large quantities of food, "Yes, we share living space. It's completely split in two equal sections yet we share sides quite often. Now that I've put a large water basin in my... space, its too small for a... bed. I rather like the hammock instead of what I used to have."

Having been so focused on what she was saying he caught her minute pauses at certain moments, like she was searching for a different word than what she was going to use. "And what did you use before Uparaja joined you?"

He saw the slight wince before she had managed to make her face a neutral mask. She didn't answer until she had placed the food onto the dinner table. She faced him and sighed softly before giving in, "You caught my mistakes, hm? My last sleeping arrangements consisted of a -ahem- cot..." She peeked through her fringe to gauge his reaction. The twitching over his eye had to be, at least partially, bad; whether it was bad for her or the Dursleys had yet to be seen.

"Sir?"

"Show me."

The dark look on his face had her complying more than his order. It was way more frightening than Uncle's; probably because the professor's face was sharper and his incredibly dark eyes glinted with something of a cross between realization, malicious anger and familiarity? Perhaps the familiarity was more understanding instead. She stretched out one of her small hands and waited until he had taken it in one of his much larger, calloused hands. Guiding him slowly from the kitchen, into the hall once more, she stepped daintily around Uparaja's large body as he slithered to the bottom of the stairs to keep watch; just in case.

Severus watched her closely as she led him back the way they came. The way her body was tensed spoke of resignation and humiliation; almost like she was afraid of what he'd think of her after this. Her innate grace also surprised him, it seemed like she danced around her large python as he weaved his way past them. He had almost kept on walking until he realized Seren was staring in shame at the cupboard door that blended nearly completely with the wall that made up the underside of the stairs. He had to take a really deep breath to calm himself. When the petite child reached for the latch he wanted to believe, more than ever before, that she was pulling a bad prank like her father.

With resigned determination, she opened the door and stepped lightly inside; not enough to pull the tall man in as well but enough to make him have to dip his shoulders a bit and peek his head in. She flicked the cracked switch next to the door to make the old, unreliable light turn on. She waited with baited breath in silence as his black eyes took in every inch of space, glittering darkly in ill-concealed anger.

"Miss Potter, how do you get into your hammock?"

She refused to look him in the eye, "I use the shelves of the bookcase as steps." She then showed him exactly how she did that.

"And where are the rest of your clothes?"

"I, um, That's it. I don't have any others, Sir."

He took a deep breath as he once more glanced over her clothes and slid his eyes back to her two pairs of shoes; a ratty pair of tenny shoes and taped together rain boots that looked two, maybe three, sizes too big. "Do you have a heavier jacket for winter, or better shoes?"

She dipped her head even lower when his voice became more of a growl towards the end. "No, sir. Just these shoes and the grey-ish hoodie on the last nail."

Severus took a moment to reorganize his thoughts when he noticed how Seren was cringing away from him. A loud series of hisses made her head shoot up.

~Sarff, the horsey two-legged is up! Time... About three minutes until she hits the stairs! Quickly!~

Not even a moment later and she had scampered down the shelves and pulled him gently, yet insistently, away from the cupboard, closed the door and led him quickly back into the kitchen.

Uparaja slithered quickly back to the child's feet as she set another tea cup down, poured some Earl Grey in, dropped two sugar cubes, added a dash of creamer and stirred it. Once done, she refilled the professor's cup again and stepped back and waited for something.

Severus glanced over the table and realized that there was only three places set, not including the saucer his tea cup was placed on. He looked again to Seren and was surpised to see her standing quietly in an out of the way corner of the kitchen. He waited for her to look up so he could catch her eye; he was rewarded when she glanced up through her lashes.

"Please, tell me you've already eaten..."

The guilty look in her eyes told him everything; however, it was when she put a finger to her lips to signal silence, that he felt his anger spike even higher than it had earlier. He understood what her rush had been for when Petunia Dursley walked in not even a minute later. He looked at the horse-like woman in carefully concealed contempt.

"Who are you?" She looked surprised when she noticed the tall man seated at her table. She glanced over to the corner that was designated her _niece's_, and sneered at the petite child with the python curled at her feet, "I've told you, girl, no visitor's until after nine on Saturdays. What possessed you to disobey?"

When Seren stayed silent, Severus was confused. She had answered all of his questions, even if it was with reluctance. When he noticed the pleased expression on Petunia's face, he began to understand: it was when she opened her mouth next that he realized just what the Dursleys thought of the girl.

"Speak."

The order one would give to a common dog, was the one that allowed Seren to answer her Aunt. "This is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. He's come as a representative of Hogwarts, Aunt; he's here to talk to you about my schooling." Petunia's sneer took on a disgusted edge as she again looked at the man at the table.

"I remember a Severus, used to always play with _her_... You are the same Severus, aren't you? No matter, the girl's not going to that freaky school to become even freakier. So you can just leave."

Severus had, had enough. "Miss Potter will be coming with me, as will her reptilian companion, for the remainder of the summer. Then she shall be attending Hogwarts for the entirety of the school year; hopefully, before the end of the year, she'll be placed with other guardians seeing as you and yours are obviously unfit. So kindly see to it that you find yourselves another poor soul to serve as your slave. Miss Potter, retrieve your things. Leave those rags you claim are clothes."

Seren's head shot up quickly, "Sir?" At his sharp look she hurried towards the hall, but paused at the archway. "That means I can bring my books, right?"

"Yes, anything of import to you. Except for the rags. Hurry along now." She nodded and hurried to pack her beloved books and the pretty crystal things that Mrs. Figg had given her over the years, that she'd hidden behind a loose board in the wall and asked the spiders to keep safe, into an old, tatty backpack.

Uparaja had stayed behind to watch the stare down between the two-leggers. When the horsey one made a move to attack the dark one, Uparaja slithered up the dark one's body and curled over his shoulders to be as intimidating as possible. It helped that this two-legged was taller than the other. He bared his long fangs and made sure that he spit at the female as he hissed loudly. The horsey one's squawk made him a very happy snake.

Severus didn't know why the python had done what it had, but seeing Petunia cower in the very corner her niece had stood diligently in was oddly satisfying. The reptile slid carefully back down to the floor and moved towards the cupboard, so he followed it. He made it in time to watch Seren pull a small pouch out of the wall that was not only covered in thick spider webs, but rather fat spiders as well. He was about to tell the girl to drop it when every single spider scuttled up her arms and allowed her to pull off the sticky webbing to check its contents. He was once more dumbfounded when she decided to thank the eight-legged critters and they, in return, _caressed_ her face and neck with their front legs...

_"What next with this girl?!'_ He didn't know how much more he could take of her many surprises. _'I'm not sure I can keep hating her... She's not what I expected. She's more like what I'd imagine a more Slytherin-like Lily to be. We'll see.'_

Once the spiders were back behind the wall, she slid the board back, put the dark colored pouch gently in an old backpack filled with books, slid on the ratty tennies and the huge hoody, slid the backpack on and left the cupboard without another glance. She looked up at Severus and smiled softly, "I'm ready now."

So they both walked out the door without a thought to the hyperventilating Petunia Dursley cowering in a corner of her own kitchen. Once the front door was shut behind them, Seren looked up to the professor who'd just taken her from the place she hated most. When he looked down she told him, quite happily, "Sir, there's one more place we have to go. I hope you like snakes."

Seren then grabbed his large hand and led him through the Dursley's side and backyard, taking him carefully behind the Gardenia bush and slipping through the loose boards of the fence. She beckoned for him to follow, which he did only after grumbling about climbing through muggle fences. On the other side he was surprised to find a small dirt path into the unusually dark woods behind the houses. Seren led him into the woods, "Watch your step, the path is kinda covered in roots in certain areas. The spotty sunlight doesn't help much either. Actually... Vormund, light the Faerie. Really bright, please."

Before Severus could ask how you light a fairy, of all things, a nearly blinding ball of light near exploded into existence above their heads. Uparaja slithered ahead of them and hissed in a way that he could only describe as impatient.

~Quick, I told Mother to be prepared for the small Faerie light. That we'd be leaving then. Sister Gwella is next to be Mother. Hurry, I want to leave those awful two-leggeds and never see them again!~

"Miss Potter-"

"Seren, please."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Seren, I haven't started school yet, sir. Please?" The near begging look on her impish face had nothing to do with why he agreed, really!

"Very well. What does it matter if I like snakes? I think Uparaja is just fine."

Her giggle, admittedly, threw him off a bit. "Uparaja is my life companion, thanks to Vormund, but he wasn't my first companion. I'm taking you to the Den, we have to take Mother with us. Mother took care of me first, the Den is my family and Uparaja will be with me for life. We're here. Vormund, drop a mini-Faerie."

A small spark of light, separated from the main orb, flew into the knotted, twisted roots of a huge tree. From where he stood, Severus could see a large, dark, writhing mass of scales. "Sir?" He looked to the pixie-like child at his side. "Do you know the snake-language?"

"Not myself, no, but I know of it. Why?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"... It is considered Dark in our world... Personally, however, I find it -ahem- rather fascinating."

"So... You don't hate it?"

"No, does this line of questioning have a purpose, Miss Po-... Seren?" He had an idea but wanted her to confirm it before he jumped to any more conclussions about the girl.

"Um, I'm a Parselmouth, sir..."

_'And there's another point against James Potter. Damn.'_ He sighed deeply, "Any other surprises you have, Miss P- Seren."

He wasn't expecting her to answer; she did anyway and surprised him by how willing she was to part with the information.

"Uparaja and I've decided to take Mother with us to Hogwarts, she'll die soon so we're going to bury her on the school grounds, and my Den name is Sarff. I love green and black because my relatives hate them, I like spiders as much as snakes, high places make me feel better, my stomach can't handle very much food, or rich food, but I enjoy sweet things. I'm comfortable in dark places, the smell of spring rain calms me while cleaning products or anything similar make me nauseous and the feel of snake scales and being held calm my panic attacks. I think that's it, sir."

He could only blink at her. "Alright, I'll try to, ah, keep that in mind." Then he noticed the other snake coiled around her neck and shoulders. "There's a black adder on you... Is that Mother?"

Her blinding smile was answer enough. "Yes, she's already agreed to come away with us. And she's chosen Sister Gwella to be the next Den Mother, she still has about three, maybe four, years yet before the Den begins calling her Mother, though."

"Welsh for heal."

"Yes, sir. She's taken to healing everyone's hurts, so when she became of age Mother named her Gwella. Mother used to be called Darian, because she was the shield that kept the Den safe. Each Den Mother is chosen by how much they've helped or protected the entire Den."

"I see. Is it really okay to just take her away, though?"

Seren nodded as she stroked the elderly adders head, leading the way back to the road as Uparaja once more weaved between them. "I've asked if she wanted to see where my new home was before she passed on. See, she's been holding on to be able to ensure I got to go to Hogwarts; she was very excited for me."

They had reached the fence to the Dursleys' yard. "All right, the letter for your school things is right here in my pocket. However it states that you may only bring a cat, owl or toad to school. You aren't allowed a snake, even my Slytherins aren't and they're in the House of Snakes."

Seren blinked wide killing curse green eyes at him, "But Uparaja can't be more than about 500 yards from me without us both being hurt, and Mother is on her death bed."

The part about being hurt caught his attention as he remembered her saying that her magic itself had ensured that Uparaja was her life companion. "Seren, would your Vormund have made Uparaja your familiar?" Her blank look wasn't helping him. "It's where an animal is bound to you by magic, for life. Usually a familiar helps and protects its witch or wizard but occasionally a familiar is bound because its necessary to properly channel one's magic. Do you require the extra help using your magic?"

Seren looked thoughtful. "I don't think so, Vormund has always done what he does now. I compare it to 'Home'. Vormund is warm and comforting so that's what I think of as a home, just like Mother is loving and caring. Maybe, since Vormund realized Mother's leaving me soon, he made Uparaja mine to fill the soon-to-be void; but Uparaja is more power and protection, though he is loving and caring, too. Does that make him a familiar?"

Severus straightened up as Uparaja wound his way up his body and hissed angrily. ~Sarff, make sure he doesn't separate us! You're mine, for ever and always; we promised!~

~Little Sarff.~

Both humans looked to the grey-ish colored adder wrapped contentedly around Seren's shoulders. ~Yes, Mother?~

~You are a wrach ifanc, a young witch, and you will need all the protection you can get. As a dewin, the dark two-legged should know a spell of some sort to be able to know for sure. Ask him, Sarff, anything to keep Uparaja by your side.~

~I'll do as you ask, Mother. But what's a dewin?~

A hissing laugh was heard. ~A wizard, Sarff. You are a wrach and he is a dewin.~

Seren blinked owlishly and couldn't help but wonder, _'Why does Mother like using Welsh words... Maybe its a quirk of being old.'_

"Mother says that, as a wizard, you should know a spell that can tell if Uparaja is a familiar. Is that true?"

Severus felt like smacking himself in the face. He was a wizard, a damn good one if he did say so himself, and yet it took an old and dying snake to make him realize that- Yes. He did know a spell that could tell if an animal was a familiar. Just like there was one for finding out if an animal was a wizard in animagus form. This was really, just not his morning. Or maybe the Potter girl just liked throwing him off; she could make a living doing it if she kept this up.

"Your mother would be correct. Please tell him to hold his head away from my body, let me use my right arm and hold still."

After Seren had relayed his orders, Severus, with wand in hand, made a few quick twirls and a flick towards Uparaja's head as he stated, "_Nota est nexus._" When Uparaja glowed a cheery gold, he couldn't help but whisper, "By Merlin's beard... He actually is her familiar."

Looking to Seren, who stood with eyes glittering with interest, he said, "Congratulations are in order, Miss Seren Potter, you are indeed the proud witch of an even prouder familiar. It seems that you'll be getting away with bringing Uparaja. The adder around your neck and shoulders, however, is another story." Seren's happy face fell; but, she was a smart young lady who was determined to get her Mother to Hogwarts one way or another.

"Sir, do you have a familiar?"

"No... And I won't make a dying adder my familiar if that's what your thinking."

"Not quite. Could you bring her to the school, surely they'd let a teacher bring a dying snake? You could claim she's an old pet that you want to spend her remaining days with. It wouldn't be for very long. If you wish, I'm sure Mother would allow you your choice of young, healthy adders to have as your own familiar."

The thought of having a black adder as his familiar was tempting... He sighed, there was only one thing to do. "Very well, I'll accept your trade if your Mother agrees that I could have a healthy adder from her den."

And with Mother's blessing, the pair once more left the woods; only this time, their were two humans and three snakes.


End file.
